Now You're Mine
by shelby.jordan.0119
Summary: One-shot for the song Goodbye's Made You Mine. Chlerek! Derek's let Chloe slip through his finger's too many times. This story starts when Chloe and Derek are sixteen and ends when their twenty-one. Sorry for the sucky summary. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Here's a Chlerek one shot! I heard this song on the radio the other day and I realized it would be a perfect Chlerek song. I'm working on two other song-fic one shot's right now, plus chapter nine of B&M. I'll probably have an update soon. **

He looked down at his best friend, "Are you sure this guy is for real, Chloe?"

She rolled her eyes at his worry, "We've known him since we started high school."

"It's only been a year and a half," he pointed out.

"I knew you for a week before we were best friends!"

"First of all, you were six and you needed a friend. Second of all, you weren't thinking of me as boyfriend potential."

"Then use your wolfy powers and tell me if he's using me."

"You're giving me permission to spy on him?"

"It's not like I have an extra ghost lying around that will."

"I'll do it."

"I figured you would."

_I'm not your high school crush, your first love, your first kiss_

_ Guy that crossed you off his list_

_ I'm not the red tail lights that left you behind again and again_

"He was so sweet!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled, "Okay."

"He kissed me."

His head spun to look at her, "Oh, really?"

She nodded, "It was amazing!"

~DP~

"Derek?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he turned onto a gravel road in his black hummer.

"Can I run something by you?"

"You don't have to ask."

"Um… Should I tell Daniel I love him?"  
"Yo-" he cleared his throat, "You love him?"  
"I thi- No, I love him."

"Do what you think is right."

~DP~

"Dude, Chloe Saunders just told me she loved me!"

He stopped as his friends name hit his ear, and listened, "Are you serious? What did you say?"  
"I told her I didn't feel the same and I thought we should end it."

"So, Miss Saunders is off your list?"

"Definitely."

~DP~

"It was awful, Derek," she sobbed.

He stroked his hand over her hair as he sat beside her on his bed, "He was a stupid boy, Chloe."

"I love him."

"First loves never last."

She chuckled, "Way to be realistic."

"Hey, I never said I was going to be nice."

_I'm not your jealousy, pre-med, big man_

_ Promised you a ring and took another girl's hand_

_ What's it gonna take to make you understand that I'm not that man_

(Three years later)

"He proposed!" she squealed.

He rubbed his ear, "Volume, Chloe."

"Oh for God's sake, Derek! This is a special occasion!"  
"No, it means in a few months I have to dress up in a monkey suit and stand by your fiancé's side while you say your vows, because knowing you, I'll be the best man."

She grew quiet, "Wow."

"So, ice cream?"

"Yeah…"

~DP~

She let herself into his house, quiet not to wake him up at such a late hour. She took notice of the two coffee mugs on the counter and made her way to the cupboard with blankets. She figured she'd stay on the couch since someone was most likely in the guest bedroom and if not, she didn't want to hear what went on through the thin wall separating the master bedroom and guest room.

After making a bed on the futon couch in the living room, she curled up and let the tears slip down her cheeks. She looked down at her hand, anger filling her at the sight of the diamond ring that rested there. She tore it off of her finger and flung it across the room, listening to the hollow sound the wall made as it hit. As the anger faded, loud sobs racked her body at his betrayal.

_ This is me now_

_ Baby, don't doubt_

_ The love I can give to you_

_ You gotta know_

He flew out of his room as his brother flew out of the guest room, "What in the world?"

As the loud sobs filled his ears, he felt his heart in his throat, "Chloe."

"Wait, is that Chloe crying?"

"No, Simon, it's Chloe laughing."

Simon held up his hands in defense, "Don't yell at me! Go find out what's wrong!"

_I ain't the same old, let you go_

_ Run you around_

_ String you along, do you wrong_

_ Like they done you till now_

_ Girl, after all you've been through_

_ I knew it'd be a matter of time_

_ Till all those goodbyes made you mine_

_ Yeah_

"Chloe?"

"Derek!"

"What's wrong?"

She pulled her knees up to her chest, "You don't have to wear a tux anymore."

He felt his jaw go slack, "What?"

"He cheated! The asshole cheated!"

_I've been your late night call, your shoulder to cry on_

_ Out on the highway listenin' to sad songs_

_ Talkin' all night 'bout stupid things, makin' you smile_

He leaned back in the driver's seat, "So, you're saying it was his assistant?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"Eww," he shuddered.

She choked out a laughed, "My thoughts exactly."

"Simon told me that he was gay."

She sat straight up, "Are you serious?"

He grinned, "No, but I figured it'd make you laugh."

She giggled, "I just… I can't picture it."

_I've been right here all of these years_

_ I am your man_

_ By now, you oughta know_

"Thank you, Simon," she smiled as he slid a mug of coffee across the counter towards her.

"No problem. So tell me, Chloe, where the hell have you been all these years?"

She chuckled as she lifted the mug to her lips, "Derek's side."

"That's why I couldn't see you. You're just so short."

"Simon!" she yelled, jumping out of her seat and chasing him into the yard.

_I ain't the same old, let you go_

_ Run you around_

_ String you along, do you wrong_

_ Like they done you till now_

_ Girl, after all you've been through_

_ I knew it'd be a matter of time_

_ Till all those goodbyes made you mine_

"A doctor? Really, Chloe?"

"Pre-med," she corrected.

Simon rolled his eyes, "How could you get with a doctor?"

She shrugged, "He seemed like an okay guy."

"Look what a good guy he turned out to be."

"Derek liked him."

He held his hands up, "I said he seemed like an okay guy."

"So, Derek hated him?" Simon asked.

She slumped in her seat, "Yeah…"

_No more lonely nights starin' at your cell phone_

_ No more clingin' to a love so cold_

_ With me, you'll never have to be alone_

"Did he ever come home?" Simon asked quietly.

She bit her lip, "Only when he wanted sex."

"But wasn't he-"

"Simon!"

"Sorry, Derek."

_I ain't the same old, let you go_

_ Run you around_

_ String you along, do you wrong_

_ Like they done you till now_

_ Girl, after all you've been through_

_ I knew it'd be a matter of time _

_ Till all those goodbyes made you mine_

She stared at him with her lips parted and wide eyes, still trying to process what he just said, "Huh?"

"Jesus, Chloe!"

He leaned in, capturing her lips with his to show her what he meant. He felt her shift, moving to deepen the kiss. Her fingers had moved to tangle themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to her. A loud cough interrupted them, causing them to scramble to other sides of the couch.

_Goodbyes made you mine_

Tori smirked, crossing her arms, "You finally made your move, Wolf-Boy?"

"Tori stop!" she exclaimed.

"I'm just congratulating Derek on finally getting what he's wanted all along."

"Derek?"

"She's telling the truth."

_ I ain't the same old, let you go_

_ Run you around_

_ String you along, do you wrong_

_ Like they done you till now_

_ Girl, after all you've been through_

_ I knew it'd be a matter of time_

_ Till all those goodbyes made you mine_

Simon chuckled, "Well, let's just say that Derek took a long time to get Chloe. In fact, he almost lost her. It wasn't until after her first fiancé cheated on her that he finally made his move. I'm just glad he finally got his head out of his ass and snatched her up before she was taken again."

"Nice, Simon," he told his brother sarcastically as he sat down.

Simon grinned, "No problem. Congratulations, you two."

His young bride blushed, "Simon?"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"I agree with you."

He put his head in his hands, "Great. My wife and my brother agree about something. This could get ugly for me."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Derek."

"I'm starting to doubt that."

Simon laughed, "You've got a keeper, Chloe."


End file.
